


Coronavirus, Shit Is Real

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 12 hr shifts, Angst??, Breakup, COVID, Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: will thinks he isnt spending enough time with nico and nico's in danger cause of himjust a one-shotyall know the song coronavirus right? inspired by that cause it shows like the things covid has affected
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Coronavirus, Shit Is Real

Will came home and stripped off his three masks, before immediately heading for the shower after his 12-hour shift in the COVID-19 ward. It was chaos and he was exhausted. 

After a shower, which made him feel slightly better about what he was about to do, Will sat down next to Nico and began talking about his day. Nico put his head in Will's lap and nodded along, without really comprehending what he was saying.

'Nico!' Will waved a hand in front of his face, 'Are you listening to me??' 

'Oh, yeah.' Nico stammered.

'I was _saying_ I need to talk to you. About something important.'

'Go on.'

'Nico, I-I think we should break up.' 

Nico shot up like a javelin and stared at Will, ' _What_?'

'I know, this is hard for me too but-'

'Why? Did I do something? Will, please tell me, are you joking this isn't funny I'm serio-'

'Nico you haven't done anything! It's just,' Will took a deep breath, 'I'm away _12 hours_ a day, from four to four, I don't think I get enough time with you and that's really selfish of me I can't just be with you and dump you here!' Tears sprang into his eyes.

'Will I don't mind! I'm so proud of you! My boyfriend, a doctor in a pandemic!' Nico begged.

'Exactly! I'm such a danger to you Nico! You have an extremely high risk of getting the virus!' Will exclaimed, then hung his head.

'What if I don't care?' Nico said fiercely.

'I care,' Tears began cascading down his cheeks, 'I _care_ about you Nico, that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to do this anymore than you do!'

'Then don't!'

'It's not that easy!' Will grasped Nico's right hand in his.

Nico snatched his hand away from Will, his breath shallow, 'I cannot _believe_ you.'

'Nico, please!'

'After three years together, being literally married, you tell me a little thing like this will come between us?' Nico yelled.

'It's not little!'

'Is this some pathetic excuse so you can get rid of me?'

'Nico I love you! I wouldn't do that! Maybe we can get together again after this mess, but for now I can't let you be at such a huge risk-'

'I'm not some flimsy stick you can throw, fetch, play with and throw away again Solace!' Nico shouted. He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

A ringing silence followed, broken by Will Solace's sobs at losing the one thing he loved, he cared about, so disastrously.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed??  
> ik i got a bit carried away with the shouting i did NOT expect that
> 
> yep if ur wondering if i took the line, 'What if I don't care?' Nico said fiercely, from harry potter. ginny says it at dumbledore's funeral XD
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
